Pokemon: The world of power
by beruji
Summary: "Humanos y pokemon habitan el mundo con un propósito, es su labor encontrarlo y dar lo mejor de sí al mundo" - esa frase la tenía presente desde que era niña, pero ahora recién cobraba un verdadero significado para ella. A partir de ese momento no se detendría hasta encontrar el suyo


Hola! Es el primer fic que publico en fanfiction y en verdad espero que les guste, últimamente hay pocas historias referentes a Misty, así que me anime a escribir, aun me falta mucho que aprender por lo cual estaré atenta a cualquier recomendación.

 **Nota#1:** Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hiciera Ash hubiera sido campeón hace muchos años.

 **Nota#2:** Este fic además de Pokemon está inspirado en otra serie que revelaré en capitulo posteriores. Intenten adivinar :D

* * *

 **Pokemon: The World of power**

 **Chapter 1**

Escuchó los gritos de terror provenientes de aquel misterioso lugar. No sabía exactamente lo que encontraría allí, pero ¿acaso tenía otra opción?, esta era su única oportunidad si quería salvarla o por lo menos hacer que pase bien lo poco que le quedara de vida, no quiso pensar en lo último sin embargo le fue inevitable; existía la posibilidad que inclusive saliendo de allí no encontrara la solución a su problema. Otro alarido se adentró en sus oídos haciéndolo estremecer y dudar en continuar. No, él no podía rendirse; él se caracterizaba por su valentía o al menos eso decían sus amigos y no estaba dispuesto a decepcionarlos y menos a ella. Dio un paso más que lo acercaba a aquel sitio del cual nadie había podido salir "Aún" se dijo así mismo y con eso en mente avanzó a su destino.

* * *

 **Ruta 22 Kalos**

El ambiente era muy agradable de hecho la región Kalos era conocida por ese aspecto, el clima era muy fresco lo que les permitía caminar largas distancias y de ser por él caminaría sin detenerse todo el día observando aquel paisaje, sin duda iba a extrañar esa región.

Citron, no te quedes atrás- gritó una niña rubia de unos 6 años

Chicos- exclamó jadeando una vez que los alcanzó - ¿podemos descansar?

Y allí estaba la razón por la que debían detenerse...

Siempre lo mismo contigo hermano te cansas muy rápido- bufó Eureka - y eso que hemos recorrido toda la región - acotó.

Eureka no regañes a tu hermano yo también estoy cansada de caminar, además ya es hora del almuerzo, si gustan se los preparé en seguida - dijo amablemente una chica de cabellos castaños- no creo que Citron pueda hacerlo de todos modos- añadió tras ver al inventor tratando de recuperarse.

Está bien – se rindió Eureka - aunque yo no tengo hambre – comentó haciendo un puchero.

Si quieres puedes jugar con mis pokemon mientras tanto - la animó - salgan chicos.

Serena siempre sabía cómo alegrarla-pensó mientras comenzaba a jugar con los pokemon

No te molesta que paremos ¿verdad Ash?- preguntó la pelimiel al percatarse que este se había mantenido en silencio.

N... - antes de que pudiera contestar su estómago dio su respuesta.

No me molesta, creo que yo también tengo hambre- habló inmediatamente avergonzado por lo sucedido.

Despreocúpate, prepararé la comida suficiente para calmar tu apetito y vaya que eso es mucha- rio contagiando al resto.

De a poco las sonrisas fueron desapareciendo, pues todos se dieron cuenta que no restaba mucho tiempo para su separación solo bastaba llegar a ciudad Novarte donde la mamá de Serena los estaría esperando y de allí tanto Citron, Eureka y Ash irían a Ciudad Luminalia, los hermanos con el objetivo de quedarse en el gimnasio y Ash para retornar a Kanto.

Pika Pika- gritó de repente el pokemon al sentirse atrapado por unos brazos mecánicos interrumpiendo así el incómodo momento que se había formado.

¡No otra vez! -exclamó Serena- viendo a las peores personas que había conocido en su característico globo.

Prepárense para los problemas, nuestro segundo nombre- dijo Jessie

Y más vale que teman, pero no se asombren- completó James

Equipo Rocket, déjense de sus tonterías y devuélvanme a Pikachu-exigió muy molesto Ash.

Equipo Rocket devuélvanme a Pikachu, ¿acaso no sabes decir otra cosa?-Preguntó burlándose Meowth

Y ustedes, ¿no saben hacer otra cosa aparte de robar? -se defendió Ash

Por supuesto que sabemos, pero esto es lo que hacemos mejor, ¿verdad Jessie?

No perderé mi tiempo con ustedes, sal Greninja, usa Corte ahora- ordenó Ash

Eso no funcionará esta vez compramos un material a prueba de bobos- dijo Meowth

Greninja usa Corte de nuevo-Ash no les creía siempre decían lo mismo y acababan destruyendo sus armas, eso no tendría por qué ser diferente.- As aéreo tu puedes- nada parecía resultar.

Se los dije, es imposible romperlos - se enorgulleció Meowth- utilizamos todos nuestros ahorros en ellos.

Ustedes lo buscaron, Greninja ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Ash dispuesto a mostrar ese lazo único que tenía con su pokemon.

Ash, James tiene un control en su mano- indicó Serena- no quería que Ash se lastimara producto de esa conexión especial- mejor intenta atacarlo en vez de a los brazos.

Tienes razón. Greninja, usa burbujas hacia James-profirió molesto.

Yo de ti no me atrevería a hacer eso bobito, si nos atacas todo el dolor que sentiremos nosotros lo sentirá doblemente Pikachu gracias a este nuevo dispositivo- habló Meowth señalando unas pulseras que traían- Así que ahí se ven.

No nos queda de otra Greninja, salta lo más que puedas y utiliza As aéreo contra el globo-vociferó- y atrapa a Pikachu.

Greninja obedeció a su entrenador y atacó al globo, se disponía a coger a Pikachu quien se encontraba aun conectado a esos tontos brazos más el globo salió volando antes de que pudiera hacer algo, llevándose además de los Rocket a Pikachu.

Pikachu No!

* * *

Tengamos una batalla- le ofreció animadamente una chica a otra.

No, es muy peligroso y si alguien nos ve - respondió

Estamos muy apartadas del camino eso es improbable- contestó

Bueno - dijo en tono no muy convencido que cambio rápidamente a uno de mofa- si gano después no estés llorando.

Ni que fuera G- río

No deberías decir eso, él no está aquí para defenderse-le regañó, no le gustaba cuando se referían a él como un cobarde.

Pero para eso estas tú ,¿no?- contraatacó.

Ah! ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó realmente confundida de un tiempo acá se comportaba de manera extraña, más bien profería comentarios que la desconcertaban.

Como no se podía dar cuenta de lo quería decir, lo que más le disgustaba era que siendo su amiga aún no le había contado nada y tuvo que enterarse por terceras personas, ¿a quién engañaba? Lo que le molestaba era que ahora ella ya no tenía oportunidad con el "gallina" de G. Después de todo se trataba de su amiga y no se atrevería hacer cosa alguna que se interponga en su felicidad.

Olvídalo, mejor comencemos la batalla . Tengo el lugar perfecto donde nadie nos verá

* * *

Se quedó sorprendido por lo que observaba a su alrededor sin duda el panorama era como sacado de los cuentos que le contaba su madre, miles de butterfrees revoloteaban sobre un campo de flores, Nidorins y Nidorans comían de los frutos recientemente caídos de los árboles. Todo era tan tranquilo e irradiaba una paz indescriptible que por un momento olvidó por qué se encontraba allí. Su ensimismamiento duro poco, debía continuar pero, ¿por dónde? se cuestionó. No sabía por cual parte comenzar. Un Pikachu se acercó tímidamente haciendo ademanes con sus manitas.

¿Quieres que te siga?- preguntó .El Pikachu asintió y lo siguió. Algo en ese pokemon le resultó familiar, lo había visto antes.

* * *

¡Pikachu! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Gritaban preocupados.

Si queremos encontrarlo debemos separarnos, yo iré por allá-anunció Ash, sin darles la oportunidad de responder salió corriendo en busca de su amigo.

* * *

La batalla estaba muy encendida, ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a desistir. Hace tiempo no tenían un duelo así, ya que apenas se habían reencontrado el día anterior e inmediatamente tuvieron que emprender aquel viaje.

¿Te rindes?- preguntó la castaña

Ni te molestes en preguntar, yo nunca me rindo hasta el final.- contestó la peliceleste.

* * *

¿Encontraste a Pikachu? - el ave movió su cabeza como gesto de afirmación- Llévame hacia él .

Ash siguió a su pokemon, después de un momento que le pareció una eternidad llegaron a un acantilado.

Y ¿Pikachu? –Preguntó, más no hubo la necesidad que Talonflame le diera alguna indicación , pues pudo ver a su pokemon al borde del precipicio disparando chispas, ahora entendió porque Talonflame no pudo traer a Pikachu las cargas eléctricas impedían que cualquier cosa se acercara. Sin pensarlo avanzó para cogerlo, después de todo él estaba acostumbrado a los impactruenos de Pikachu. Sin embargo no consideró que el terreno había sido afectado y empezó a resquebrajarse.

Talonflame iba en ayuda de su entrenador cuando sintió algo que lo inmovilizó haciéndolo caer por suerte en suelo firme. Era Pikachu, quién seguía lanzando ataques sin control y cada vez con mayor potencia. Ash solo pudo ver como el terreno se rompía llevándolo a una muerte segura, él sabía que al fondo del precipicio habían rocas puntiagudas, Citron había dicho que esa montaña estaba rodeada por este tipo de piedras. Sintió otro ataque y abrazó fuertemente a su pokemon, si el resultaba herido o moría no importaba con tal de que su compañero no se lastimara más.

* * *

Estaba sumamente agotado si bien en un principio el lugar le pareció de ensueño ahora se asemejaba a la peor de sus pesadillas. Pero él no podía acabar como aquellos esqueletos de la entrada, ¡no! él no era como ellos .Ellos solo fueron con el fin de conseguir riquezas fama o calmar su sed de curiosidad. Él en cambio iba por salvar al ser que más amaba. Y ese puro sentimiento lo ayudaría a salir de allí con todo aquello que ellos no pudieron alcanzar.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Prometo que será una historia con muchos misterios, ¿Lograron adivinar el otro anime?**

 **Ups! casi se me olvida.**

 **Personaje del episodio.**

 **Ash:** Actual subcampeón de la región Kalos, mantiene una conexión especial con su Greninja, aunque ha logrado controlar la trasformación que poseen aun se fatiga cuando el vinculo permanece durante mucho tiempo. Ash es amable y es capaz de dar la vida por sus amigos. Ash también es impulsivo pero no tanto como en sus primeras aventuras, ahora piensa con mas detenimiento las cosas. Está a punto de encontrarse con alguien que cambiará el rumbo de su vida.

Siempre que haya una nueva aventura él estará allí.

 **Se que ya sabían todo eso, pero bueno en cada capitulo habrá una descripción del personaje ya sea que el capítulo se trate de él o sea su primera aparición. En ocasiones también les preguntaré sobre que personaje quieren que describa en el episodio . Ahora si me despido.**

 **No olviden dejar reviews :D**


End file.
